Escaping Reality
by kitsune203
Summary: She thought she loved someone. He just wanted to work out Watch as these worlds collide, and transform into something beautiful. Right? Well, throw in some hormones, some sand, and some sun. Still beautiful? Well, we can hope. Leesaku


Escaping Reality

_Disclaim: I don't own Naruto. I don't care if this story offends you, as I'm sure I have an equal (hopefully more) amount of people that like it. Besides, who wouldn't love a Leesaku beach fic that hasn't ever been attempted? Well, me for one! xD Also, this is my first story done with POVs. Tell me what you think or how to improve. _

**Sakura's POV**

As I rode in the car, I thought about a lot of things. Normally, I wouldn't do this. But, this car ride on this day to this place certainly was thought-worthy. You see, a few days ago, Naruto and Sasuke came out of the closet. Or rather, I barged in on their closet (quite literally), while they were having sex.

At first, I wasn't sure how to take it. I ran out, with tears going down my face. I thought about Sasuke and how I had loved him since I was a little girl. I was supposed to cry, right? Well, here's the thing.

I really didn't need to cry.

Sure, I lost Sasuke. Sure, I had devoted my entire being to him. Sure, I was missing out on what I had thought to be my destiny. But, I just didn't feel sad.

If anything, I felt relieved.

I knew I must be sick and wrong for thinking like this. I knew that I should be sad. I knew that I should be sickened, and that I should yell bad things at them, and swear at them, spit in Naruto's face…

But, I couldn't bring myself to do that.

Both of them were important. I loved Naruto and I loved Sasuke. I just thought I loved Sasuke more. But, as I'm now starting to realize, I just really loved him as a friend. Somewhere deep inside, I felt I could never be with him.

Of course, I didn't sort this out all on my own, no. I ran like hell to my ex-friend's house. Well, I guess now that Sasuke's gone fruity, she and I are friends again. Or rather, she and I will 'mourn' together. In truth, I think she gave up on him a long time ago. She just won't admit it, you know?

So, anyways, once I got to her house, I talked to her about it. She, of course, brought out the chick flicks and ice cream. She also called over some other friends from school.

This leads me to the car I'm in.

It just so happens one of the chick flicks we watched had a beach scene. It just so happened that all of us girls loved the idea of finding love (or having your boyfriend) at the beach.

It also 'just so happened' that Temari had a beach mansion unreserved for the summer. Then, one thing leads to another, and BOOM! We packed some stuff, got the key, a driver, and (whoever had them) boyfriends. Next thing I know, I'm going down the highway to a large beach resort.

As the car pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but gawk at the large size of the home. No, not home, mansion. Apparently Temari was not kidding. The house seemed large enough to swallow my regular home ten times over! Not to mention the elaborate landscaping, the crashing waves behind the house, or the fountain in the front.

I guess it's an escape from reality, huh?

**Lee's POV**

My teacher and I were heading out today. It is apparently a custom for my eternal rival Neji to go to the beach every summer. However, my sensei does not want Neji to become un-youthful and lose his amazing potential. Therefore, my sensei and I accompanied him.

However, I did not realize that this would requite sitting in the car for hours on end. I hated sitting still with nothing to do. I mean, this car was running so slowly, it seemed! Oh, how I wished to get out into the bright, shining sun!

However, Gai-sensei said he would not train me while we were on this vacation. He said to enjoy my youth, and while that does include working hard, it also includes having fun. He said all work will make my life dull. Therefore, I have made it my personal goal to get a girlfriend by the time I arrive back at my home! I promised myself I will do it!

Of course, Neji laughed at me when he heard… He said that I could never get a girlfriend with my bushy eyebrows and weird haircut. I will prove him wrong!

After all, this is a trip to escape reality! I shall make the most of it!

**End Chapter**

Yes, I know it's a short chapter. Yes, I know you hate me for it. I shall write another chapter ASAP for those lovely reviewers who I know will come for me! I thank you!

Ah, crap. My mind's still stuck in Lee's POV. Crap, crap, crap… There. Much better! Now I'm not bushy-browed on the inside!

Well, I guess this is a prologue to what I hope to be a much larger project for me. It will have a lot of humor (not as much crack as Postsecrets, though), and scenes from my life (that were warped a little). I think this will make for an awesome fanfic!

… Besides, I'm off to escape reality on a beach myself! Where better to get inspiration?

Well, review, so that I may learn from what you say! Gah! Go away, bushy browed me! I mean, review, and have fun along the ride of this fanfiction! You won't regret it!


End file.
